


What Happens in Egypt, Doesn't Have to Stay in Egypt

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, Het and Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: After watching the 424th Quidditch World Cup game, the one where 'one of the greats retired’. Hermione and her boyfriend Sirius head out for some alone time, but after they encounter an old friend of Hermione's they don't necessarily want to be alone anymore. Sometimes, three is not a crowd.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Marauders on Tour





	What Happens in Egypt, Doesn't Have to Stay in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Marauders_on_Tour](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marauders_on_Tour) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Camping at the Quidditch World Cup. All the fun happens after the game ends.
> 
> Huge thank you to my amazing alpha and beta, Emotionalsupporthufflepuff and Tigris Altaica, you guys are the BEST!!!

"That was hands down, THE best quidditch world cup to date"  a n animated Harry Potter announced to his group of friends as they exited the massive stadium into the breezy Egyptian night. 

"Says the man that's walking away 150 Galleons richer," replied a just as excited, although a little lighter in the purse, Remus Lupin. He pulled his wife, whose hair was currently the Bulgarian National Teams' colors closer to him. He hoped the tender squeeze would communicate his silent apology for losing some of their spending money. "Betting against the team you're obsessed with...That's mad, Harry."

"No, you would be thinking of my dog-father. It's Sirius that's obsessed with the Bulgarian team, not me." Harry fired back with a laugh. 

"Oi! Do we really have to use the word 'obsessed'?" The one, the only, Sirius Black tried to blow the accusation off with mock indignation. "That might just be taking it a little too far, don't you think?"

"Hmm, Let's see. Hermione, you're the one who has been seeing the inside of Sirius' room the most lately. Are there not multiple Viktor Krum posters attached to the wall with permanent sticking charms?" Harry directed his inquiry to his best friend and Sirius's new girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Who was wise enough to keep her mouth closed and just cast a sideways smirk up at Sirius, waiting for him to dig himself out. 

After reflecting on his question, a thought hit Harry. "Disgusting, or is it because of something else that makes it stick to the wall… Ewe, Seriously?" 

Sirius just shrugged his shoulders, not confirming or denying anything. "Hey Mate, shall we talk about the Quidditch posters in your room?" Sirius slowed his pace to look at his god-son with a 'one-up' look in his eyes. 

Ginny Weasley, Harry's fiance and the subject of said posters, murmured vehemently. "Uggh, I wish you would take those down." 

"What, I'm showing support for my bride-to-be, whom I love. And besides, you look right fit in your quidditch kit." Harry said with a light spank to her arse.

"Yes, but it's so weird to have, well, ME hovering in the background as we are making love. Hermione, isn't it weird having your ex-boyfriend looking on as you're trying to shag your new boyfriend?"

Hermione glanced back at Sirius, whose hands had been moving dangerously low into her jeans’ waist as they strolled back from the historic game. The man loved to tease her any chance he got, and she enjoyed the idea of teasing him right back. 

"I don't know. I kind of like it." Hermione responded with a smirk as the group laughed their way back to the tent they were all sharing. Under her breath but just loud enough for Sirius to hear, she continued, "Even better, if he were really there, though." 

Sirius seized her jeans belt loops to pull her into him as they stepped, syncing her steps with his. Hermoine could feel the results of her teasing taking root against her backside. "Oh, you little Minx." Sirius's breath was hot against her ear, making the simple act of walking all the more difficult. "If we weren't sharing a tent tonight with our best mates, I'd take you on the couch as soon as we got in. Although, by the sounds of it, maybe you wouldn't mind having a small audience." 

Pleased that she had tied him in the teasing department (and for other reasons), she felt a charge run through her that had nothing to do with the faint breeze in the hot night air. She admitted her mind to wander to Sirius, pinning her across the back of the couch, tugging her jeans down and fucking her all while Remus, Tonks, Ginny, and Harry looked on. She winced and shook her head, trying to erase that idea immediately.  _ That's not going to happen... _

Hermione's cringe was quickly replaced with an enthusiastic smile as her mind substituted the four friends with the attractive man from the moving poster sitting tightly across his Nimbus 2002. His thighs held tightly to the wood underneath while his robes billowed out behind him. His hair, that had gotten longer since Hermione had last seen him, stirred in the wind.  _ Now, that kind of audience I can work with, though... _

She could picture his firm lips from the posters, refusing to smile for the camera, but she had seen him smile several times. He was smiling after giving her her first kiss back when Hermione was 15. Viktor had also been smiling at Bill and Fleur's wedding when they had reconnected while they shared a snog in the loo while no one was aware she was even gone. He had done his part to make sure Hermione was smiling as he had given her her first orgasm that night as he sat her up onto the edge of the bathroom sink and explored her with his strong Seeker hands.

That was the last time she had seen Viktor up close, and wow, was it a memorable goodbye. They had agreed to keep in touch, but soon after, the war happened. A year had passed before she was in a place that she was able to reach out to Viktor again, hoping to try to pick up where they had left off. There was unmistakably something amazing between them. Unfortunately, it was not long after coming to that realization that she read in the Daily Prophet that the star Quidditch player was in a serious relationship with his teammate, Maxim.

After studying abroad for two years, Hermione had returned home to England and accepted the position as Deputy Director of Werewolf Support Services at the Ministry of Magic. At Harry's insistence, she moved in with him and Sirius into Grimmauld Place. That first night, Sirius had made it abundantly clear that if she needed anything and he really did mean anything, all she had to do was ask. It didn't take her long to catch his meaning behind his hospitable words. After skirting around the sexual tension for weeks, Hermione finally understood just what the older man, 20 years her senior, meant to her. She and Sirius had started a friends-with-benefits relationship not long after that. Only within the last three months, had things gotten a little more, for lack of a better word - serious. 

Hermione had just about everything she could ever want: A fabulous job supporting a noble cause, incredible friends, and an extremely attentive-not to mention attractive, lover whom she adored very much. Life was good right now for Hermione. They were even able to enjoy a short holiday away to an exotic undisclosed region of Egypt for the 424th Quidditch world cup.

  
  


It had been an incredible game that would go down as the game where 'one of the greats retired.' Of course, Hermione was going to be cheering on the Bulgarian team. Sirius was indeed an enormous Krum fan, almost more than Ron had been. Despite what he said, obsessed was definitely the word to describe him. He was entirely fascinated by the fact that Hermione and Viktor had a past. 

At the moment, though, based on what she was feeling pressed into her backside and his roaming hands. Sirius had one thing on his mind, and Hermione was pretty sure it was not Quidditch. 

"So Sirius, you fancy helping me try to win back the Galleons I lost to 'Traitor Potter' here in a game of Wizard's Poker?" Remus proposed as the group filed into the great room of the tent. Ginny and Tonks went straight over to the overly large sofa. They plopped down, while Harry was already getting drinks out for everyone. 

Sirius took note of the proximity of Hermione's hand to his erection. Holding her close, so his intentions were clear, replied with a blunt, "Nope. Hermione has some consoling I am sure she wants to do for me since my team lost. And since your ears can hear past a silencing charm..." He stared pointedly at Remus, who raised his hands in deference as if to say, ‘not my fault.’ "I think we are gonna go take a walk." 

Hermione snickered through her blushing, knowing there was no subtlety with this one. But she let him grab her hand none the less. 

"Don't forget to cast an animal warning charm, Hermione. You don't want scorpions crawling up your…" 

Hermione was encouraged out of the tent before she heard the last of Ginny's warning, although she was pretty sure what it was going to be. She took a deep breath as she caught the smells, sights, and sounds that were so different from London. Here in the middle of Egypt, the seemingly endless desert surrounded the plentiful Oasis that held the magical tent city resting in the basin between two dunes. The massive stadium looked so out of place with large pyramids behind it a far distance away. 

Sirius led her through the streets where merchants and fans alike had their tents set up. Flags and Banners waved in the breeze as the pair drifted through the multitudes of mingling people. Different varieties of music blended as they poured out of various courtyards of the large campsites. Egypt's victory would be celebrated well into the night. Hawker's sold their wares, dancers waved their multi-colored shawls, and the pubs kept the drinks flowing. Hermione had to keep a keen eye out for the wayward pint of firewhiskey, to make sure it didn't make its way dumped onto her sandaled feet as they hurried through. 

She had no idea where Sirius was leading her, but she quite frankly didn't care. Hermione could tell they were making their way out of the tent city as the canvases were getting more and more spread out. The more spread out, the more impressive the shelters got. She could tell this was 'the other half,' the higher-ups in the ministry and those with celebrity status. Harry himself had been offered a VIP tent in this part of the tent city. He had turned it down, instead claiming nostalgia and opting to use their old tent from their time on the run. 

"Just where are you taking me, Mr. Black?" She spoke with a saucy laugh as she noted his grin that traversed his entire face as they sauntered along. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from looking at all the unusual tents or what she assumed he was leading her out into the darkness for-kinky sand sex.

Hermione caught the scent of something familiar just as they were about to pass the last and one of the most enormous tents. 

"Her-min-ony?" Came a voice from her past that halted her in her tracks. "Is that you?"

Reclining on a majestic-looking ottoman outside a striped tent in the Bulgarian national colors, sat Viktor Krum with a cigarillo roosted in his hands.

"Vik, oh my goodness. I was wondering if I was going to get a chance to see you?" Hermione quickly made her way into the spacious outdoor sitting area to embrace Viktor. He picked her up and spun her around while smiling ear to ear as he put his cigarillo out in the ashtray next to him.

A soft whimper coming from Sirius reminded her that her boyfriend was not five steps behind them. She instantly distanced herself from the gorgeously built man standing there in nothing but his lounge pants to make the formal introductions. 

Shaking her head to help gain her bearings, she commenced, "Yes, um… Vik, this is my boyfriend um, Sirius Black. Sirius, this is…" 

"I know who the bloody hell you are…" 

There it was, she had just rocked the boat too much. She really had not meant to anger Sirius with the familiarity of the hug. How was she going to get out of this one? As much as she wanted to catch up with Viktor, she did not want to provoke Sirius any more than she already….

"...You are the player Bulgaria is gonna be kicking themselves in the morning for allowing to retire." Sirius said with a covert chuckle as he gripped Victor's outstretched arm to shake it enthusiastically. 

_ Clearly, I misread that  _ Hermione mused as she realized she had dodged a bullet in the not-upsetting-the-new-boyfriend-with-the- old-boyfriend department.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Seerius. I am sure after our loss tonight they will be glad not to have to see me every day." Viktor had a smile on his face, but Hermione could tell he was troubled. "Would you both like to join me for a drink? A smoke, maybe?" 

Hermione considered his proposition. She had most definitely been looking forward to wherever it was that Sirius was leading her to and what they would be doing once they got there. Still, it hurt her to see a friend looking so down after going through such a monumental event, such as announcing his retirement from the sport he loved. She hated to disappoint Sirius but, she hoped he would… 

"Of course, Mate. Are those Don Juan's? You got any Ogdens back here?" Sirius was apparently not that upset about having to skip out on their little midnight Egyptian romp. He helped himself to the bar set up in the small canopied alcove of Viktor's outdoor living space. 

"Yes, just over behind the butterbeer. Nope, second shelf next to the margarita mixer." Viktor directed back, not caring how Sirius was making himself at home. Before she knew what was happening, Viktor tugged her down onto his lap, so they were both sitting atop his giant ottoman, which was like a Krum-size bean bag. "Now, Her-min-ony, fill me in on what you have been doing, besides Seerius, here…" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at his new friend. Who abruptly stopped his pursuit of alcohol to look up to waggle his back with a shit-eating grin. Apparently, not one bit worried that his girlfriend was sitting across the Bulgarian bonbon's lap "...since I last saw you." 

Hermione thought through the scenario. She needed to tread carefully, this could be dangerous waters. What she and Sirius had was something special. But what had been going on between her and Viktor had been something real at one point too. She really didn't want to ruin anything and where it could go, by getting too complacent. But how Viktor had his hand placed across her jean-clad thigh that rested just over his lounge-pant covered one was very distracting. 

She would obviously, just have to take Sirius' lead here. She really wanted to be there for her old friend during what was most likely a distressing time in his life.

Hermione watched Sirius closely as he was lighting up the expensive Cuban mini-cigar. She saw something, she wasn't sure what though, in his eyes as Viktor asked him to light one up for him as well since his' hands were full'. Sirius' cavalier nature did not warrant a lot of room for non-base emotions. So what was that hiding just underneath his exterior? The look was familiar.

The next hour was filled with a lot of catching up and getting-to-know-yous. Hermione got to see a carefree side of Viktor she had never seen before. She quite preferred this over the sullen, brooding figure he cast in the public eye. 

The drinks had been flowing - Viktor enjoyed sharing his bounty of rare alcohols from all over the world. Hermione was not sure how she had made it 24 years without tasting Muggle Vodka. Still, she could happily go 24 more before trying it again. The party was only interrupted by the freak rainstorm that came through, covering them before the trio was able to run inside Viktor's mansion-like tent. 

Laughing as they made it inside only somewhat drenched, Hermione took in the expansiveness of the room. It looked like an Egyptian palace; large pillows and cushions covered the edge where gold statues weren't situated. A large counter held an assortment of fruits, drinks, and little trays of food. 

"My apologies. I was enjoying the breeze outside so much, I took down my weather protecting charms." Viktor stated as he ran his hands through his now rain-slicked hair. "Please do whatever you need to do to make yourselves comfortable."

"We've handled being soaked before…" Sirius countered with a smirk. He slipped out of his leather sports jacket, revealing his light and gauzy button-up underneath, clinging to the contours of his thin yet chiseled abdomen. "... Haven't we Love", he correlated to Hermione with a wink. 

Viktor was just emerging from what must be his bedroom as he had changed into a pair of low slung pajama pants. 

Hermione considered casting a drying charm on herself, but then again, the dampness felt good against her suddenly heated skin. Seeing her old boyfriend and her new boyfriend barely clothed (Sirius had removed the button-up) was messing with her internal temperature. 

Before she knew what was happening, Sirius lifted her top shirt, leaving her in just a tank top. She gaped up at him, wondering what he was doing? Sirius' sharp grey eyes owned her gaze while his agile fingers toyed with the button on her wet jeans. He placed his oh-so-talented lips to her ear and whispered loudly, "Maybe you should take these off Love. I'm sure our host wouldn't mind."

Viktor sat back on the overstuffed cushions, very similar to the ones outside. With a lustful look in his eyes, having heard the stage whisper answered, "Your host would not mind at all." 

"See," Sirius turned her body gradually around, making sure to rub his hands along her torso until she faced Viktor, "Our host says he won't mind. We don't want to get his furniture all  _ wet _ now, do we?" The vibration of his voice as he said the word against her ear sent a pulsing awareness thrumming through her. His hand was back at her zipper, slowly tugging southward as he was grinning ear to ear, she didn't have to see his face to know that. Which was good, cause she didn't know if she could look away from the way Viktor bit at his lower lips as he gazed at her. 

Even though her brain was threatening to misfire, she had to wonder if she was missing something here? Was Sirius, so starstruck that he had lost his mind by meeting the famous seeker? She forced her head to turn to stare up into his eyes, seeking to find the missing emotion. He lowered his lips to hers while urging her to look him in the eyes. That's when she saw it - Desire. 

_ This can't be happening...  _ Hermione thought to herself as she closed her eyes, observing the smells and sounds in the room. She could smell the dampness from the rain that had been so unexpected, and she could hear Viktor walking up to them both. She slowly opened her eyes to find Viktor's bronzed hands just above Sirius's on her now exposed waist. 

"Seerius, you look like you could use a hand here, no?"

"Ah, yes. Two if you have them to spare." Sirius resumed his advance on her neck.

_ This was, this was really happening.  _ Hermione's breathing hurried as her body shivered at having four hands caressing her waist so intimately. 

"Her-min-ony, do I have your permission to take these off of you as it looks like your boyfriend is a little preoccupied." Viktor was smirking at her now in a perfect way. 

She could barely get the word yes out. It was more a need-filled pant. 

Viktor's steady hand took over where Sirius had left off and pulled her zipper down the rest of the way. He leaned to remove the wet fabric over her hips, the same hips that Sirius's hands walked over intimately. She felt her sandals being taken off her feet one by one so Viktor could get the remaining material off her body. She turned her head to look up at Sirius, hoping she would not see that he had changed his mind. Hermione saw no hint of jealousy or possessiveness. There was even an attraction towards Viktor that she had not picked up before coming from Sirius. 

Without words, she asked if this was ok - the course she had no doubt the evening was headed and quite frankly had dreamed about. She saw Sirius' hand out of her peripheral vision touch Viktor's lightly. She watched his sharp intake of breath as her purple knickers were exposed to the night air. Sirius murmured in her ear, the same silent request she had just asked him, "Is this ok?" 

Once again, Hermione's reply was just a whimper into the night as Viktor was running his strong hands up and down her thighs. 

"You smell so delicious, Her-min-ony." Viktor's nose was brushing along the crease of her knickers. 

"You think she smells delicious. You should see what she tastes like." Sirius's mouth was now nibbling lightly at her ear. He had hiked her tank top up over her head and was palming her breast, strumming her nipples tenderly. 

"Now that is an offer I can not refuse." The big man pulled the purple fabric to the side and put his mouth up against her already soaking wet lips and let his tongue drag up her slit. 

Hermione had no choice but to buck her hips out at the sensation before settling back into Sirius's smooth firm chest. Sirius moved one hand across her waist to hold her in place. Viktor, in a display of his fantastic quidditch balancing skills, pushed her bum up in the air and rested her thighs over each of his shoulders. Now with better access to her wet center, he proceeded to lick up her juices greedily. 

"Merlin, that is fecking hot," Sirius growled against her neck, taking the skin between his lips and sucking hard. Sirius was holding her up by the waist feeding her to Viktor -who's tongue and lips were feasting on her as if he were a starved man. He flicked his tongue inside her snatch and then continued to lap her mercilessly. Sirius was breathing heavily in her hair now, clearly turned on. Hermione felt the familiar pull of an orgasm mounting inside her. The new sensation of feeling like she was levitating, mixed with the myriad of hands touching and playing, was her undoing. She cried out as shockwaves spiraled through her. 

  
  


Completely relaxed, a little dizzy, and slightly disoriented, Hermione felt Sirius and Viktor lower her to the luxurious cushions next to them. Hermione delighted in the bliss she was still feeling from such an intense orgasm. Opening her eyes, she saw the two men standing in front of each other, breathing heavily, staring intensely. Fear started to overtake her again, was this that moment, that moment that jealousy and possessiveness would ruin not just a fun evening, but conceivably her relationship. 

"I've wanted to touch you since I first laid eyes on you." Viktor was working his hands up Sirius's chest and into his long dark hair. 

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that from your letters," Sirius replied with a cocky chuckle. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you to touch me." Sirius sent a side glance over to Hermione with a look of 'is this ok' as he explored Viktor's firm pecs.

Those were not the words of someone wanting to start a fight, and Sirius looked more like he wanted to kiss him as opposed to hitting him..." Um, wait. You both know each other? I thought this was your first time meeting?"

Sirius looked over to her with a 'gotcha' gaze in his eyes, as Viktor kissed up his neck while unbuttoning his jeans. "Love, Viktor and I have been owling back and forth for going on two years now." Viktor's lips were progressing lower down his torso. Towards where his hands were shoving at the waist of Sirius's jeans, his erection was making its presence known. 

Hermione's big beautiful brain sent mixed signals as to what she should be verbalizing. What she intended to say was, How long have you known each other? When and where did you meet? How long has this OBVIOUS attraction been going on? Why didn't you tell me, so we could fantasize about it together? But what came out was 

"But...I... How?" followed by an "Oh, gods" as she watched Sirius's cock disappear into Viktor's mouth. 

Hermione got up from her lounged position and walked as gracefully as a woman who had just had a powerful orgasm could walk over to the amorous men—quirking an eyebrow up to Sirius as she put her arms around him. She toyed tenderly with his nipple the way she knew he liked as Viktor's sultry lips continued to move up and over his swollen cock. 

"How'd you two meet?" She knew Sirius would attempt to answer, no matter what.

"We..um. Oh gods, at an autograph signing. Ughhh, you both are killing me here." 

"And?" Hermione's thought process (if one could have one while watching the most heated thing known to man) was; if he could take the piss out by keeping this from her for the last six months, she was allowed to toy with him as well. 

"I stood in line for hours to get his autograph, and he..." Viktor was smiling and laughing now. The response of the action while still sucking expertly on him was clearly sending Sirius into a state of madness. "Oh, yeah. Fuck, that feels so good. Hermione, you know where I want your lips." Hermione bent her head to suck lightly at Sirius' exposed nipples, causing his head to shoot back with what sounded like a bark of pleasure. "He asked for my autograph in return, said one of the true escape artists from Azkaban warranted a fan following of its own. The cheeky bastard." Viktor reached around and cuffed his arse for the comment."Oh, maybe that will come later. Speaking of coming, Vik, I'm about to blow, I need to be inside her, get up here." 

Viktor's head came up off his turgid tip with a pop as they both started spreading their hands up and down Hermione's naked flesh. She felt sandwiched between both their erections and, honestly, could not be more excited. Sirius looked down at her while Viktor pushed her hair away to brush his lips along her neck. 

Hermione was still anxious to hear more about how they knew each other. Which why any of that mattered at this point was beyond her. She should be content to know that Sirius was not upset about her and Viktor's touchy-feely from earlier. She was starting to think that maybe he had something to do with the little meet and greet that was going on. A meet and greet that she didn't mind as Sirius was sucking on her swollen nipple as Viktor's strong fingers explored her folds below. 

"Uhh, right there. And you never thought to bring up your ...uh, friendship whenever the subject of Viktor Krum came up... Oh, gods?" Viktor's finger was circling her clit while she felt his hard erection through his pajamas thrust up against her bum. She felt another orgasm rising beneath his strong pulsing finger. 

Sirius stroked each nipple with his tongue before sucking at each breast with passion. "Love, every time the topic of Viktor Krum came up..." He punctuated the name by thrusting up where Viktor's finger was strumming at her clit in a steady rhythm to shift lightly against her fold. "We both had plenty of other things on our minds than talking." Sirius's somewhat chiding tone was not lost on Hermione, whose legs were about to give out on her. 

"But now that you bring it up," He shifted up again, just barely piercing into her opening. "My good friend Viktor Krum and I have been talking about you a bit lately and how amazingly beautiful and sexy we both think you are." He maintained her stare as her breaths started coming in hard pants at Victor's ministrations. "He told me about the time in the bathroom, just you and him." Hermione keened loudly. If it weren't for the sturdy Bulgarian holding her up from the back and her agile boyfriend holding her up in the front, she would have slumped in a puddle to the floor. Viktor's fingers were working some sort of magic she was not familiar with. Sirius' words and how his hard cock was bobbing up and teasing her was driving her mad. Sirius brushed his cock up against her, threatening to push in all the way and then pulling back at the last possible second.

Grasping her chin, he tilted it so his lips were caressing her ear while she could tell, he was keeping eye contact with Viktor. "And I told him all about how when I made love to you in my room, he was there too, in his poster staring down at us, watching. And when your pretty pussy was riding my cock, I could tell it was him, you wanted there with us." 

She felt her release trickle out of her as her second orgasm of the night subdued her. She cried out as she fell back against Viktor before Sirius leaned over and started kissing him, the way he would kiss her with pure desire. Hermione stepped away to get control of her senses and her spongy legs. She watched as the two men tangled together again- she had never been so turned on before in her life, she wanted them both so badly.

Viktor clutched both their hands and led them into the inner sanctum of his palace/tent. His bedroom was stunning. He shoved Sirius down onto the huge bed and licked down his chest until he got to his still halfway-on trousers and took them the rest of the way off. Hermione stood to the side, unsure of what she was supposed to, or wanted to do. She was happy enough just to watch, not wanting to get in the way of whatever was happening here. 

As soon as Viktor got the annoyingly skinny jeans off the sculpted man's body, he walked over to her, grabbed her, and started snogging her senseless. Hermione had missed his kisses, so soft and yielding, and so different from Sirius's passion-filled high-powered snogs. Both brilliant in their own ways, and both something she craved. Viktor whispered in her ear, "I want to watch you, Her-min-ony..." He directed her to face Sirius, who was lying in the middle of the bed, stroking his cock skillfully, watching them with lust-filled eyes. "I want to watch you as you ride Sirius, the way you imagine I watch you...The way you want me to watch you." His soothing purrs in her ears was awakening something up inside her again. And the way Sirius was laid out ready and waiting for her just spurred her on even more. She walked over to the edge of the bed and crawled across slowly until she was straddling her Lover, whose cock was in his hands and ready to infiltrate her. 

She pressed over his chest and kissed him languidly, letting him feel the energy she was feeling at that moment. She sank onto him, seating herself as they both moaned at the sensation. Once she was able to open her eyes, and she had set a steady rhythm on top of him. She looked up next to the bed to see Viktor completely naked, with his cock in his hand, watching them, stroking himself and keeping in time to Hermione's own beat.

Cries and slapping of skin could be heard throughout the room, overtop the deep breathing from all three. 

"Is this how you imagined it, Love?" Sirius was clasping her hips, meeting her pace with his own. "Having Vik watching you as you slide up and down me?" Hermione paused, only for a moment to consider what he said, hoping Sirius wouldn't pick up on it. She knew he was just talking dirty, which really was how she liked it, but she felt like something was missing. "Are you enjoying him watching?" She pressed him back as she picked up her pace, not quite answering his question. She noticed how he stilled a little bit and looked over to the sumptuous man who was sin on a stick. She saw it in his eyes as well. This was never meant just to be a two-person show. They both wanted Viktor. Viktor wanted them both; why would they not all make love together. 

They both relaxed while shaking their heads, pretty much knowing what the other was thinking. "I need to touch you, Vik," Hermione said while touching Sirius's face. 

"And I need to touch you as well, this doesn't feel right with you just watching. It has never been about you, JUST watching." Sirius added while glancing between the two. She knew that man had a heart big enough for two. 

Viktor wasted no time climbing up onto the bed to take Hermione's lips in a loving kiss. At the same time, Sirius recaptured his momentum underneath her. Sirius reached up with his hand to touch Viktor's truly magnificent cock, which made the generally reserved man keen out in approval. He dipped down to kiss Sirius as well, as Hermione rode Sirius like she was on one of his motorbikes. Hermione wanted to have both men at the same time. She pulled at Viktor to stand on the bed, which thank Merlin, was nice and firm, so he didn't lose his footing. She lowered her lips over the head of his cock. Hallowing her cheeks over it to a similar rhythm as Sirius was maintaining underneath her. 

"Her-min-ony, I won't last long with you doing that." 

"And that is the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen, Babe, I’m coming," Sirius said into the atmosphere, clearly conquered at the sight of Hermione's head bobbing up and down on the strong Bulgarians cock. She could feel she was getting close as well and felt Sirius let loose inside her, her walls gripping him to milk him. 

"Her-min-ony, can I ..." 

"Viktor, please. Please fuck me !" Hermione screamed as she pulled her head away, and she felt Sirius pull out from inside of her to make room for their new friend. He used his knees to help prop her up, so she was on her hands and knees, ready for him. Viktor lined himself up and pumped into her, while Sirius paid close attention to her breasts, which were thrust into his face. Sucking one and then the other, Sirius caused Hermione to start gasping and moaning, as Viktor slammed into her from behind and deepened her ecstasy.

"Oh, Gods, Oh Gods. I'm coming..." She howled as she shattered around him, just as she felt the staccato pace of Viktor as he let loose his own release inside her. 

She crumpled onto Sirius with absolutely no style as Viktor pulled out and quickly left, only to return with some Egyptian cotton cloths and his wand. After cleaning himself off immediately, he delicately turned Hermione over, kissing her tenderly, before using the material to clean between her legs, the non-magical way. The tender, intimate gesture was not lost on her or the way he moved to Sirius after he was done with her and gently did the same thing. 

She nestled up against Sirius as Viktor came and smoothed his body against hers, Sirius’ and his’ hands intertwining. She maneuvered her head to catch his eyes, which were smiling as much as he was. 

"You know. You've been awfully quiet this whole time. Do you not have anything to say about all this?" 

"I am a man of few words; I’d rather communicate with actions." 

"Hmm, I see." She replied, feeling rather than seeing Sirius chuckling. "I just have to know, did you two plan this whole thing ?" 

"What, you mean, did we plan that you would sexually frustrate me till I had to steal you away in what  _ just happened _ to be in the direction of my old pal Vik here's tent?" Both Viktor and Sirius smirked as they both gazed down at her as she got comfortable to hear, what she was sure was a long, thought-out tale."...And then designed for a stray thunderstorm that you overlooked with that big beautiful brain of yours, did not stray past Vik's tent. Did we plan to have to strip you down and have our way with you, just the way you've always fantasized about?"

"Nope," The large Bulgarian replied matter-of-factly; they all gave in to the laughter that the whole situation assuredly warranted. 

"But, what we did plan was how when Harry moves out next month with Ginny, we will have an empty room at the house. Vik here is now retired and needs a place to lay down some roots." 

"I've always thought about going into teaching, maybe teaching flying at Hogwarts," Viktor spoke into the atmosphere. 

"We may have intended to bring up the idea of having him stay with us till he gets his feet on the ground...Well, in the air... You know what I mean..." Hermione playfully hit Sirius with a giggle, really digging where this conversation was going. "You just looked so adorably uncomfortable over there so worried about how I was gonna take to Vik putting his hands all over you." He touched his forehead to hers and added." What I hadn't planned, though, was just how much I was going to fancy seeing it." 

"So, Vik's moving in." Hermione threw out straightforwardly, not even caring if they discuss it further at all. She knew it felt right, she knew to Sirius it felt right. Hermione looked to Viktor, who looked charming, grinning at them both with a new lease on life. She could tell it felt right to him as well. 

"One condition, mate..." Hermione and Viktor both studied Sirius, who was all the sudden, well Serious,"...This bed moves in with you, and it's going in our room as well as you..." Hermione hit him tenderly and started tickling him for alarming her into thinking that he had reservations all of a sudden.

"I can agree to that Seer-ius, but I have my own condition..." Hermione and Sirius stopped the tickle fight to look at him, waiting on bated breath for the condition,"...The posters come down, I don't want me watching me while I am making love to you both." 

The End 


End file.
